User blog:Flia/Category system revamp
As I stated in Template talk:Enemy, I want to revamp the current category system. I see a lot of problems in how we categorize characters right now. I want to remove all articles from Enemies general category, and move them to appropriate subcategories, so that it will look something like this: *Enemies **Bosses ***Bosses in Devil May Cry ***Bosses in Devil May Cry 2 ***Bosses in Devil May Cry 3 ***Bosses in Devil May Cry 4 **Lesser demons ***Lesser demons in Devil May Cry ***Lesser demons in Devil May Cry 2 ***Lesser demons in Devil May Cry 3 ***Lesser demons in Devil May Cry 4 **Enemies in Devil May Cry ***Bosses in Devil May Cry ***Lesser demons in Devil May Cry **Enemies in Devil May Cry 2 ***Bosses in Devil May Cry 2 ***Lesser demons in Devil May Cry 2 **Enemies in Devil May Cry 3 ***Bosses in Devil May Cry 3 ***Lesser demons in Devil May Cry 3 **Enemies in Devil May Cry 4 ***Bosses in Devil May Cry 4 ***Lesser demons in Devil May Cry 4 Note: Lesser demons and Bosses are official terms: they appear in DMC4 and DMC3 library interface, at very least. I'm putting this on discussion because I don't know what to do with demons. I want to delete Devils category (it has no basis in games), and maybe Demons too, since it is partially redundant with Enemies category. The problem is, it is only partially redundant. There are several non-hostile examples of those, as you certainly know. Also, although the series make no specific differentiation between unique demons (bosses) and lesser demons, it feels wrong to place, say, Dante in the same category as Berial, or both of them with Blades. Although, there have been several examples where even bosses are shown to be not so unique (Bael and Dagon, Gigapedes)... So I want your thoughts on all of this. :If I'm understanding you correctly, you want to categorize the categories? For Example, Scarecrow would be categorized as Lesser Demons in DMC4, and Lesser Demons in DMC4 would fall under two categories, Lesser Demons and Enemies in Devil May Cry 4? I'm all for it. :I do think using a "demon" or "devil" category is unnecessary, given that 95% of the characters and creatures here are devils. Perhaps calling people like Trish Demonic Characters or Devil Characters would serve to separate them from the common riff-raff? We wouldn't include bosses like Cerberus in the Characters super-category since they aren't playable. Using this example, Lady would be a classified as Human Characters? They'd be small categories, though, and it wouldn't help us classify people like Arius or Credo, who were once human but turned into demons. (Unless, of course, we make a category for that, too; Formerly Human Characters?) In this way we'd make the distinction between playable characters and cannon fodder, rather than by their fictional constitution of demon or not-demon. (Sorry for rambling. It's late, and hard for me to organize my thoughts into words.) --Anobi 07:57, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts